


A Jealous Elf

by FandomFanficsGalore



Category: Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Jealous, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFanficsGalore/pseuds/FandomFanficsGalore
Summary: Jake is a jealous elf.





	A Jealous Elf

Jake couldn’t control his glare, and Ray and Barrett exchanged a knowing glance.

Across the courtyard, Kyle stood with Mana. Both stood close together, and every so often they would laugh, Mana’s face turning red.

The sun was sinking, the sky a mixture of red and purple, edging on black. Everyone milled around, talking as the music played. The Dance Festival had only just begun, and only a few people had danced so far.

“Jake… just go talk to him,” Ray said.

“Yeah, it’s your fault you’ve waited this long,” Barrett added, his arms crossed.

Jake glared at him.

“Shut up, both of you,” he said, “You don’t know what you’re talking about. I shouldn’t have ever told you two.”

“Well… you didn’t so much as tell us as you… uh…. made it obvious,” Ray reminded him. It was true; he and Barrett had seen the looks Jake gave Kyle and the moods he would get in when Kyle was off for the day.

Now, he had a glare on Mana that could level a small town.

Just then Mana placed a hand on Kyle’s arm and Jake shot up from the bench.

Before he knew it, he was marching over to the two. Ray and Barrett exchanged another look, and Ray shook his head.

“This could be interesting,” Barrett said with a small smirk.

“This can’t end well,” Ray muttered.

 

Jake’s mind finally caught up with him when he was standing a foot from Kyle, and the farmer’s brown eyes turned to him. Kyle smiled warmly.

“Oh, hey, Jake,” he greeted cheerfully. Jake couldn’t bring himself to answer, so he turned his glare to Mana. Mana jumped, her face flushing at the hostile gaze on her.

“Um… I think Ceci’s calling me…” she said, giving a nervous giggle, “I’ll talk to you later. Um… Bye.”

Mana hurried off almost before Kyle could return her goodbye. He watched her go with a small frown before turning to Jake with a smile.

Jake stared. Now that he was here, in front of Kyle, those warm eyes trained on him, his mind was screaming at him to leave. But something protective growled in his chest that kept him rooted in place, just in case Mana or someone else decided to approach Kyle once he was gone. 

“So… what’s up?” Kyle asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jake held out a hand and Kyle stared at it.

“Dance with me,” he demanded.

Kyle’s eyes widened and he glanced around. No one else was paying attention to them. Surely this was a joke, right?

He eyed Jake’s hand before meeting those silver eyes.

“Are… you serious?”

Jake’s face turned pink and he scowled.

“Of course I’m serious,” he snapped, “I don’t make dumb jokes like you humans. If you don’t want to, just say so, human!”

Jake’s hand started to fall but Kyle caught it. The elf’s eyes widened as Kyle smiled at him. The farmer’s face was pink.

“Sure,” he said, “I’d love to.”

Kyle pulled a shocked Jake away from the fountain and drew him close. Hesitantly, Kyle placed a hand on Jake’s hip.

Snapping out of it, Jake scowled and slapped his hand away, placing his own on Kyle’s hip. Kyle laughed and rested his on Jake’s shoulder without protest. Slowly they began swaying to the music, and it became apparent that Jake did not know how to dance.

He stared at their feet and cursed when he stepped on Kyle’s foot, though it didn’t hurt since the elf went barefoot.

Kyle laughed.

“Why did you ask me to dance if you didn’t know how?”

Jake’s face flushed and he risked looking away from his feet for a second to glare at him.

“Shut up. I just… decided to do it before someone else did. Don’t think too much into it!”

Kyle blinked in surprise. He recalled Mana, and then he burst into laughter. Jake looked up at him, eyes wide. He stared at him as if Kyle were crazy.

“You–you were jealous?” Kyle asked in disbelief. Jake scowled, his face turning darker by the second.

“S-Shut up!”

Kyle chuckled and shook his head. They were silent for a moment, and Jake kept his eyes trained on their feet, determined to get the hang of this dancing thing. 

“You know,” Kyle said after a while, breaking the silence, “I’m glad you asked me.”

Jake glanced up to see a genuine smile on Kyle’s face that made Jake’s chest feel warm. Stupid, he scolded himself.

“You’re welcome,” Jake replied. Kyle laughed and tugged Jake closer, causing him to stumble and land against his chest. Jake flicked Kyle’s ear, making him laugh harder.

“Stupid human,” Jake muttered.

Kyle smiled at him, his eyes open and honest, and Jake had to look away to cover his own responding one. Lips pressed against his cheek and Jake looked up as the song ended and Kyle drew away, bowing to him.

Jake awkwardly returned it and Kyle grinned.

“Barrett and Ray are staring,” he said.

Jake glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the other two men look away, pretending to look off into space.

Jake rolled his eyes.

“Idiots.”

Kyle chuckled.

“Thanks for the dance,” he said, “Until next time?”

Jake blinked and nodded dumbly. Next time? He didn’t scare Kyle off already?

Kyle’s smile grew and he gave a small wave before heading off.

Jake watched him go in a daze.

He heard clapping and whipped around to glare at Ray and Barrett, who immediately dropped their hands and looked away. Jake groaned.

Stupid humans.


End file.
